


Delirium

by orphan_account



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Claire-centric, F/M, Podfic Welcome, Post-Movie(s), Translation Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been on the abandoned island for a week when Claire starts to get the feeling that something is not how it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nagging

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a solo for my Claire Dearing RP account, but posting it here was too good of an opportunity to pass up. It WILL be a chapter story, but it's extremely Claire-centric (because I RP as her on Twitter).

Claire sat up suddenly in the bed of Owen’s bungalow, gasping for air as she tried to shake her head clear of the thoughts swimming around frantically in her mind. Her pale and freckled skin was coated with slick sweat, and she pushed the covers off of her torso to get some of the cool air on her chest. The woman ran her slender fingers through her red hair and looked down at Owen sleeping beside her on the large, comfortable bed, the moonlight streaming in through the cracked open curtains making his bare chest shine and almost glow in the otherwise gloomy and dark room.

Memories of the night she had spent with the former Navy SEAL instantly flooded her mind, and a small smile graced Claire’s lips as she recalled how particularly gentle Owen’s touch was on her skin. The feeling of the soft brushes of his calloused fingers against her skin as they trailed a pattern down her torso, the way he had kissed her as he first entered her body...the way that he was so gentle and slow with her as he worshipped her body like she was his religious temple.

It had been their first time together, that previous night.

The ginger woman slipped out from under the sheets, standing up beside the large bed. She attempted to be quiet as she moved throughout the bedroom, knowing that the slightest wrong sound would wake Owen up. Making it into the bathroom, Claire rinsed her hands under the sink and washed her face.

“Why now?”

The question that had been on her lips for a long while was finally blurted, the quiet whisper managing to loudly pierce the silent air. Owen stirred on the bed, and for a moment Claire was frightened that he’d wake up and notice that she had managed to dream up another nightmare in her smart brain. But the Raptor leader settled back down into the bed in his sleep, and the redhead let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

“Why these nightmares? What’s fueling my desire to have them?”

Knowing that she was about to something stupid, Claire pulled on a pair of women’s shorts that she had taken from the ruined shop in Mainstreet and one of Owen’s t-shirts, forgoing the bra entirely. She pulled on socks and her new exercise shoes before grabbing her machete and slowly making her way through the bungalow to the front door. The redhead stopped in the kitchen, seeing Owen’s favourite rifle on the table, and she set the machete down before picking up the rifle in its place. It made her feel just the tiniest bit better about needing to escape the bungalow and her own poisonous thoughts for just a short moment during that night.

Every time she and Owen left the bungalow, there was the risk that they could die in a dinosaur attack. Before they left to go explore the wilderness beyond the walls of their small but serviceable bungalow, they always said a final ‘I love you’ to each other in case something did happen to one of them when they were wandering around the island. It was heartbreaking every single time, but she knew that it had to be done.

“I love you.”

Claire whispered out into the quiet bungalow, almost expecting to hear it said back to her like Owen usually would, but silence followed. Before she could dwell on how she was making herself feel even more depressed with these thoughts, the redhead swung the door open quietly and made her way outside.

The forest gave off a much sinister vibe during the night than it did during the day, and Claire took a deep breath before straightening her spine. She stood on the ground just below the steps, deciding on which way to go before heading straight forward.

As she made her short trek through the forest, the redhead stayed as silent as possible. Of course, with Owen teaching her how to be a proper dinosaur slayer, Claire became pretty good at sneaking up on the dinosaurs roaming around the island freely. She was surprised to find that she didn’t have to shoot a single living thing with the rifle once she got to her destination, and her pale blue eye locked with the gates.

“Welcome to Jurassic Park.”

That was the first thing she thought of whenever she saw the gates with their yellow and red lettering above them. JURASSIC PARK.

Claire’s slender body gave way to a shudder when she saw the gates completely, and she took a moment to herself to truly bask in their glory. The former creators of Jurassic Park were thinking of the right idea in bringing dinosaurs back to life to make children, teenagers, and adults alike excited about history. But the idea of creating a Tyrannosaurus Rex that was supposed to be contained within fences of electricity that didn’t even work? Crazy.

Being in love with Owen Grady, that was also crazy.

Claire slowly walked along the rusted track to the gates, slinging the rifle on her shoulder and slowly pushing them forward. It took a lot of effort, but eventually both gates swung open, revealing the overgrown jungle that had been growing and growing for the past twenty two years.

“If only Owen could see this.”

Claire mumbled to herself, a pang of guilt instantly shooting through her veins. She had left Owen in the bungalow sleeping, and the sun was starting to come up. The redhead turned back towards the bungalow and walked as quickly and quietly as she could with the rifle ready in her hands. Her left arm was still injured from when the dinosaur in the cave had attacked her, and she bore the teeth marks proudly on her pale skin. It was almost as if she showed them off every time it was hot enough outside to take off the overshirt Owen would lend her, bearing the marks of a failed dinosaur attack being trophies from a victory.

The redhead made it back to the bungalow without seeing a dinosaur anywhere, and a nagging feeling clung onto her heart as she silently stumbled back through the front door. Something was wrong, but Claire shoved that feeling to the back of her mind as she set the rifle back down on the table. She made her way back to the bedroom and stripped her clothes off, crawling back into bed beside Owen and laying on her back.

Her pale blue eyes locked onto the ceiling for a long while, her mind racing excitedly, but then a quiet yawn escaped her lips, and she let a lazy smile take over her features. She was laying in bed with her survival partner, she could definitely relax.

With one last look out the window through the cracked open curtains, Claire turned onto her side and laid with her head on Owen’s chest, burrowing into him and letting his husky scent lull her back into a deep slumber.


	2. Frantic

Over the next few days, Claire couldn’t stop thinking about the tall gates to the old park. She didn’t dare go back in the middle of the night like she had done so before, going to sleep happily in Owen’s embrace instead. But there was something nagging at her brain when she went to bed that night, and she wouldn’t be able to rest until she knew what was happening.

 

Resisting the urge to get up in the middle of the night once again, Claire closed her eyes and dozed off restlessly, her legs twitching to run back to the old park gates. Still, she managed to stay in Owen’s arms until he woke up.

 

“Did you sleep well?”

 

The redhead mumbled softly, caressing Owen’s cheek and looking into his eyes. She knew that his eyes were trained on the dark circles under her eyes, but he graciously ignored them in favour of kissing her his good morning in response. Claire wrapped her arms around the raptor whisperer’s neck, her lips moving against his slowly.

 

They didn’t bother to take their time, this time, Owen’s calloused fingers almost ripping her clothes off in desperate need to touch her skin. Claire couldn’t help herself as she gripped the collar of his shirt, ripping it open down the middle to expose his muscular chest. A low moan escaped from Owen’s lips as he leaned down and attacked her pale neck with kisses and nips.

 

“Owen…”

 

She moaned quietly, her eyes falling shut and her pink lips falling apart. The man in question pulled her underwear off quickly, tossing it aside and sliding a finger into her unexpectedly.

 

Claire thought that she had been given the best orgasm of her life when it came to having slow, gentle sex with Owen, but she was proven wrong by his aggressive behaviour as he added a second finger into her wet folds quickly. A rough bite on her collarbone and it was over for her, the redhead moaning loudly as her walls clenched around his fingers. Owen rutted against her thigh, his length rock hard against her soft skin, and she nudged his fingers out of her.

 

“Let me…”

 

She whispered quietly, pushing him to lay on the bed. Claire crawled on top of Owen, grabbing onto his wrists with her small hands and holding them down onto the bed above him. Even though he was much stronger than her, him being a former Navy SEAL, after all, the brunette man forced himself to keep his hands up there. Claire reached down with one hand and positioned herself over his hardness, not even thinking about anything else as she sank down onto him.

 

Her moans and his grunts filled the otherwise quiet air of their small bungalow, the pair being loud enough to threaten giving away their little hiding spot from all of the dinosaurs. Owen was all teeth this time, marking up her pale skin as if he was proving to the entire world that she was /his/ T-Rex Queen and nobody else’s. They climaxed together, Claire managing to have a second release, the pace so frantic between them that it made Claire think that Owen believed he was going to lose her to a dinosaur attack.

 

This fact was proved further when, as they were about to leave, Owen pulled Claire into his arms and gave her a soft, heart-melting kiss that showed just how scared he was of losing her.

 

He nearly did.

 

Claire led Owen through the forest this time, unconsciously taking him to where she had seen the old park’s gates. The redhead gripped the rusted machete tightly in her hand, her footsteps silent as she made her way through the thick underbrush. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood up, and she stopped moving. Claire couldn’t hear anything behind her, and while Owen was as silent as her (if not even more so), she could always feel his comforting presence right behind her whenever she led the way.

 

This time she couldn’t.

 

“Owen?”

 

She whispered softly, not daring to turn around for fear of what she’d see. When no response came, Claire’s pale blue eyes slowly watered as she feared the worst.

 

“Owen, /please/.”

 

All she received in return was a heavy breath, and her heart stopped in her chest. Claire slowly inched around, her hands shaking with the machete held tightly in their grasp. Her blue eyes eventually locked on the giant form of the Tyrannosaurus Rex that she had let out of Paddock Nine only a week ago, and her breath stopped.

 

This was the end for her.

 

The large beast let out a low growl at the sight and smell of her, and Claire’s heart started beating wildly in her chest. Her eyes locked with the dinosaur’s, and the very unfamiliar feeling of pure fear filled her veins with its flaming heat. She could hear a loud shout of her name from behind the beast, but her legs wouldn’t work. Claire instantly knew that running was definitely not a good idea - she would die before she could completely turn around.

 

“Claire!”

 

The shout was much clearer this time, but neither her nor the T-Rex turned around to the owner of that loud voice. Claire felt a salty tear slowly running down her smooth, left cheek, and she swallowed heavily.

 

“I love you.”

 

She whispered, her head moving to the side as she noticed the raptor whisperer standing just in her eyesight. Owen shook his head, a pained and heartbroken expression on his face. The redhead slowly took a few steps back, hoping to try and get away from the giant dinosaur, but it roared loudly. Claire yelped as she tripped over a giant log, having been distracted, and the sun quickly disappeared from her vision as the T-Rex’s head loomed over her. She turned onto her side to throw her machete towards Owen, but realised too late that it was a mistake to turn at all.

 

With a piercing shriek leaving her lips, the red haired woman felt an explosion of pain from her side as the T-Rex bit her side. It didn’t seem like it wanted to eat her, but the bite was bad enough to immediately make Claire’s vision go blurry from the blood loss. She could vaguely hear Owen screaming her name repeatedly, but she could only blink slowly as she tried to keep her loose grip on reality. The shadow looming over her suddenly tipped to one side, a loud, animalistic scream sounding through the air, and then Owen’s face appeared.

 

“Claire, babe, can you hear me?”

 

His voice sounded frantic, the man’s large hands coming up to frame her pale cheeks gently. Claire looked up and into his eyes, frowning slightly when she noticed that Owen was…crying?

 

“Owen, it…hurts.”

 

The red haired woman managed to say, the words coming out in a broken whisper. Her hands reached down to touch the wound, and all she could feel was the sticky texture of the blood that stained her skin and clothing.

 

“I know baby, you’ll be okay.”

 

Owen nodded, his words sounding more confident and sure than his expression showed. Claire sniffled quietly, reaching up and cupping his cheek with one hand.

 

“Don’t forget me.”

 

“Claire…”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I…don’t leave me.”

 

Claire didn’t respond to that, the pain from the bite filling up all of her senses too completely. Her eyes started to droop, and Owen’s words and tone of voice became even more frantic.

 

“Claire? Claire! No, don’t do this to me!”

 

A sob escaped his lips, but that was all Claire could catch as her eyes fell shut and her breathing slowed down immensely.

 

“No…CLAIRE!”

 

She could feel herself being picked up, and the wind rushing past her, but she knew it was too late. She was going to die...

 

So why was the nagging feeling still in her brain?

 


	3. Walking Through A Nightmare

Claire’s pale blue eyes flew open, and she was met with the sight of a blinding white light hanging from the just as white ceiling above her. Colourful curses flew out of from in between her pink lips as she blinked her eyes repeatedly, trying to get rid of the disoriented feeling bouncing around in her head.

 

“Whoa there, it’s okay.” A soft voice sounded from by her head, and the red haired woman turned her head to see a blurry form there. Owen.

 

“Can you hear me?” He asked softly, using the same tone of voice that he had used on the raptors just before they sacrificed themselves to keep them all alive. Claire nodded her head slowly, bringing a hand up to touch her forehead, and a frown marred her beautiful features as she felt the fabric against her fingers. The woman pulled her hand back to look at it, but Owen gently took it in his.

  
“I thought…” The raptor leader mumbled softly, choking on the second words and swallowing heavily. “I thought I lost you there, for a moment. For a long moment.”

 

Claire could only nod, pain still coursing through her body as she tried to move much more. She let out a shaky sigh, using her weak strength up to squeeze Owen’s hand gently. He looked from the bed to her, and she somehow managed to give him a reassuring smile. The brunette man caressed her cheek with his free hand, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

 

“You need to get some rest, okay? The doctors said that you lost a lot of blood in the bite, and if I had been even a second late in getting you to safety—”

 

“Don’t you dare.” Claire’s voice came out in a whisper, but it was loud enough in the silent room to get Owen to stop talking. He looked at her with watery hazel eyes, and she nodded once.

 

“You’re putting this all on yourself.” She mumbled, tangling her fingers with Owen’s, and her blue eyes slowly followed his movement as he brought her hand up to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, his eyes falling shut as he started to silently cry.

 

Claire hated seeing Owen cry, hated seeing how the things she did out of sheer stupidity broke the man down completely, and with great effort she scooted over in the small and uncomfortable hospital bed. She tugged on his hand wordlessly, knowing that her eyes would reveal what it was that she wanted from him, and the raptor leader didn’t need any explanation as he opened his eyes and crawled onto the bed. The red haired woman figured that the doctors in this building—wherever they were in the world—wouldn’t like it when they came in to see the pair of dinosaur slayers cuddling together on the tiny hospital bed, but Claire didn’t give a shit as Owen rested his head on her shoulder.

 

She wrapped a pale and freckled arm around his shoulders, kissing his head, and her eyes slowly fell closed as she and Owen both fell asleep.

 

_*Dream Start*_

_Claire stood in the middle of the forest, not recognising any of her surroundings since it was the middle of the night with a pitch black sky outside. Looking down at herself, she could see that she was wearing the white suit and skirt set that she had worn when the Indominus escaped from its containment unit._

_“We have an asset out of containment—I repeat, we have an asset out of containment!”_

_The haunting words of that day—Doomsday, as Lowrey now called it—rang out through her head, and Claire felt a shiver go through her slender body._

_“Hello? Is anybody out there?”_

_She called out into the forest, listening for the footsteps of someone running towards her, and then giving up on that to listen for the sound of any of the dinosaurs slowly creeping up to her, but nothing sounded. Not even the crickets and other bugs of the night were making noises, and it was the first time that the red haired woman had ever heard a completely silent night._

_Claire took a few steps forward, not sure where she was going, but her instincts told her to keep moving forward. She did as they were told, her feet seeming to know exactly where they were going._

_After what seemed like ages, she stopped and looked up to see that she was standing in front of the old gates of the old park, and her breath hitched softly. Something had told her to come here, and she had done as her instincts had told her to._

_“Open the gates, Claire…”_

_Mr. Masrani’s voice sounded in her head, and Claire frowned slightly. She didn’t want to listen to the words of a dead man, but her instincts rose up again, and she reluctantly walked forward to the large brown gates. With a loud grunt, she pushed the gates opened, and they creaked slowly as they moved of their own accord to open up._

_Behind the mysterious gates, there was still the same overgrown forest that Claire had seen when she had opened the gates in the middle of the night for real. The nagging feeling that she had sent into the back of her head returned with a full fledged envy, and her feet started walking her forward again._

_“Based off of mutual respect—”_

_“We need more teeth—”_

_“I am never leaving your side again—”_

_“Her tracking implant. She clawed it out—”_

_A bloodcurdling scream pierced the otherwise silent night air, interrupting Claire’s thoughts, and the red haired woman instantly took off down the track in the middle of the main trail. The scream rang in her ears as she ran towards where she thought it had come from, and then she stepped into a large puddle._

_The splash of cold water on her foot startled Claire, and she looked down to see where she had stepped. Looking back up, it suddenly started pouring, and her surroundings had definitely changed from what they had been before. The forest wasn’t nearly as overgrown, and the track running through the middle of the trail looked brand new._

_Another scream sounded from ahead of her, and Claire didn’t think about how strange the dream was, only about saving whoever was screaming from a dinosaur. When the red haired woman turned a sharp corner on the wide trail, she stopped in her tracks._

_The scene in front of her was something she had never seen before, not even in the park that she had run previously. She had only seen anything like this in pictures, and those were dated 1993._

_That was twenty-two years ago._

_There were two yellow and green cars on the trail in front of her, and the car in the front of this small line had been turned over onto its top. There looked to be two people hiding in the bottom of the overturned car, both of them muddied and frightened as the Tyrannosaurus Rex moved it around. Looking to the other car, Claire was close enough to see the faces of Doctors Ian Malcolm and Alan Grant. She could tell that both of them were scared, but she had no clue what to do as she stood there and watched the scene unravel._

_When the large dinosaur turned to look at her, they locked eyes, and Claire could instantly feel the difference in setting. She was wearing her slayer clothes—the proper ones that she had taken from both the ruined Mainstreet by the still intact resort and Owen’s closet—and staring into the T-Rex’s eyes, and a whimper escaped her lips as she prepared for the killing blow that the T-Rex should have given her during that moment in reality._

_This time was different._

_The dinosaur didn’t look like it wanted to attack her or eat her or anything menacing like that. No, this dinosaur looked like it wanted her to…follow it? The red haired woman didn’t know if she should say anything, ready to see what the T-Rex wanted to tell her, so she let her head drop down then up in a slow nod._

_Claire was absolutely astounded as she was led by the Tyrannosaurus Rex through the gates of the old park, not sure where they were going, but she continued to follow the large dinosaur until they got to the same turn in the track where the first attack had happened twenty-two years previous. The red haired woman stopped when the T-Rex did, looking up at it in confusion, but the dinosaur nodded once before turning on its tail and walking away._

_Turning back to the bend in the track where the old dinosaur enclosure had been, Claire slowly walked closer to where the electric fence was. She didn’t pay attention to where the track was and hit it with her foot, tripping over the silver track and falling to the ground. A hissing sound came out from the ground in front of her face, and the red haired woman scrambled back as the ground in front of her opened up with the tell tale sound of gears grinding together as they turned. Looking around her surroundings before back down at the hole, she noticed a brand new ladder leading down into it, and she stood up._

_“Time to go—”_

 

“Time to wake up, Claire.”

 

The voice sounded in her head, and Claire’s eyes shot open quickly. Her breath came out in soft pants, and she swallowed heavily as she tried to make sense of the strange dream she had just experienced.

 

“Claire, babe, you’re okay, we’re alive.”

 

Oh right, she was in the hospital. Looking down at her shoulder, the red haired woman was pleased to see that Owen was still cuddling with her on the bed. Claire remembered what he had just said, and she moved her head in a jerky nod.

 

“I know, I…it wasn’t about what happened, Owen.” She whispered back in response, knowing that if she really tried to talk that her voice would give out from disuse. Claire suddenly realised that she had no clue how long that she had been in this hospital like building, and she was almost afraid to ask Owen what the answer was.

 

“What’s wrong?” Owen asked, his calm voice piercing through her overwhelming thoughts, and Claire shook her head.

 

“Just…this really strange dream I had just now, Owen. It wasn’t a nightmare but it was just…”

 

“Odd.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Claire nodded, looking into Owen’s eyes lovingly, and that’s when she saw it. Instead of the usual sarcasm and arrogance that she would see whenever she gazed into his eyes, there was something different. His hazel eyed gaze was sad, and cold, and almost heartbroken. He looked older after however long she had been there then when she had last seen him.

  
“Owen?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“How long have I been in here?”

 

Owen was silent at Claire’s question, obviously fighting with himself as if he didn’t want her to know.

 

“How /long/?” Claire asked again, somehow finding her voice, and she was suddenly scared that she had left him waiting for too long without her company.

 

“It’s been a year.” He whispered, looking at Claire with wide eyes. Owen shook his head, reaching up and wiping a tear from his eyes. “You’ve been in a coma for a whole year, Claire.”

 

Claire let out a quiet gasp, looking from Owen’s beautiful eyes up to the ceiling and shaking her head. “I…I left you for a /year/. Owen, I’m so sorry that I—”

 

“I never left your side.” Owen spoke calmly, looking at Claire with sadness deep in his gaze, and her heart instantly broke for him. He, the former Navy SEAL, the Velociraptor King, the man with no patience in a single cell in his entire body, waited for her for an entire year. He had been sitting at her bedside, hoping and waiting and praying that she would wake up, coming back day after day for hundreds of days until the fateful moment when she had finally woken up. She had missed helping him with countless night of waking up and being unable to sleep, had missed helping him with who knows how many anxiety attacks he had given himself just thinking about the Indominus chasing him and the four of them almost dying repeatedly. Claire felt sick with guilt, and as Owen kept talking, the words went in one ear and out the other. Now she had even more to worry about than just the strange dream.

  
She had to remember how to love herself before she could let herself love Owen once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist right? Things are supposed to be strange and confusing for now, but just let me know what you think!


	4. Revelation

“So where are we exactly?” Claire asked the doctor just as he came in, having been alone for the past twenty four hours after talking with Owen about the year she had missed. All she had gotten was a shake of the head a glimpse of more tears on his cheeks before he turned and left her in the room for the first time in what seemed like a year.

 

Knowing Owen’s loyalty to anything, he probably hadn’t left at all until she made him.

 

The doctor looked at the red haired woman on the hospital bed and sighed heavily, flipping through a few papers on the clipboard as if looking for his answer before finally giving up and setting the clipboard down onto the table beside her. Claire waited patiently for an answer to her question, not having left the room whatsoever since she had woken up.

 

Of course, the dream she had didn’t count.

 

“You are on the island of Isla Nublar.” The doctor nodded at her and then picked the clipboard up again, opening his mouth to continue speaking, but she cut him short.

 

“I’m still on the island? But there isn’t an extensive medical facility such as this that was built for Jurassic World.” Claire responded quickly, wanting to know the complete truth, and she knew that she’d have to press for it if the doctor was going to give her what she wanted.

 

“There is in the old park.” He said, crossing his legs as he started to explain. “John Hammond believed that there needed to be a medical office with the park just in case any of the guests got hurt. Of course, after what happened in 1993, we decided to move everything underground. We built a fairly large hospital floor right underneath the surface that nothing can get into, and then we built a research facility that is currently residing under our feet.”

 

Claire stayed silent when the doctor was done speaking, taking a moment to take this all in. There was no way that Owen could’ve known to carry her through the old park gates and into an abandoned wasteland where there was secretly a hospital. By the looks of the doctor, these men hadn’t left their safe haven for a few years, and she wondered if there was anybody else on the island who knew about it.

 

“What do you need a research facility for?” The red haired woman asked quietly, biting her bottom lip and almost dreading the answer.

 

“Currently, we’re just mixing dinosaur DNA up. Nothing harmful like the Indominus Rex was, I can assure you Miss Dearing.”

 

“Grady.” Claire blurted, blushing pink and biting her lip. “I’d rather go by my partner’s last name instead of my own.” Too late she realised how lame that sounded, even coming from her, but the T-Rex Queen refused to acknowledge the knowing smirk on the doctor’s face as she continued. “Then what kind of dinosaurs are you mixing up?”

 

“That is classified.” The doctor said with a curt nod, standing up and picking up his clipboard before striding out of the room.

 

Claire huffed loudly, leaning back in the tiny bed and crossing her arms. She hated that she was trapped in the small white room with not even a pen and paper to entertain herself. Yes, she just woke up after a year long coma. But it’s not like she was going to die again!

 

Her pale blue eyes slowly wandered around the room, seeing if there was anything that could help her get out of the room. Her machete was probably long gone by now, somewhere stuck in the forest if she remembered the dinosaur attack on her correctly. Claire spotted a duffel bag that probably belonged to Owen sitting under the chair he had been sitting in when she woke up, and the red haired woman dug through it to see that he had brought a pack of clothes for her just in case she woke up anytime soon. She pulled the clothes on and left the hospital scrubs on her bed, using the tiny mirror in the corner of the room to fix her hair. The red haired woman noticed that it was much longer than her preference, but Claire couldn't find it in her to actually care about how her hair looked.

 

She had to go to the track.

 

Claire slowly turned the doorknob and peaked through the crack in the door as she opened it, looking around for anybody that had the ability to run after her and catch her. When she realised that the hallway was completely empty, the redhead crept out of her room and shut the door behind her. She quickly ran down towards the closest end of the hallway, making sure that her bare feet stayed silent as she turned the corner. It baffled her to no end that the hallway was completely empty, but Claire didn't think about it as she slowly walked to the staircase.

 

The staircase turned out to be behind a large, concrete door, and the slender woman huffed as she opened it. The opening was just large enough for her to slip through, and her bare feet slowly padded up the damp stone steps towards the surface. As Claire made her way up the stairs towards the surface, the nagging feeling came back with a vengeance, filling her entire body as she pushed open the door to the outside world.

 

The air was completely silent as she stepped onto the leaf covered trail, letting out a quiet sigh as she walked a bit further. There was something about the vibe that made her skin tingle with both anticipation and the nagging that she had felt earlier, and Claire rubbed her hands together. Feeling something on her fingers that hadn’t been there before, she looked down at them. On her right index finger, as usual, laid the gold ring that her now dead father had given her when he passed. Nothing was wrong there…

 

Resting on her left ring finger was a small diamond ring, showy but simple. Just how she liked it.

 

“What is this?” Claire asked herself quietly, bringing her hand up closer to her face as she looked at the ring on her finger. “It’s beautiful…but I’m not engaged. I would’ve remembered that, right?”

 

As confusion set over her, the red haired woman didn’t realise that she was still walking until she looked up, finding herself in the same spot that she had been led to by the T-Rex in her dream. It was the turn in the rusty track that was right next to the old Tyrannosaurus Rex exhibit, and a shudder went through her spin. Claire let her arms drop at her sides, walking closer to the bend in the track. She could see a few drops of red on the side of it, so she crouched down and ran her fingers along it. As her slender fingers ran over the track, she pressed down a button, and the grinding of turning gears sounded.

 

Claire stood up from her spot on the other side of the track, watching as the ground spread apart to reveal what must have been a deep, black hole leading to something that could’ve been sinister. Still, with the thought that there could be something dangerous down there, the red haired woman stepped over the track and slowly lowered herself down into the hole. She managed to grab onto the ladder, scaling down it easily to make it to the floor.

 

While she couldn’t see the light from up above her anymore, there was a lit torch on the wall beside the metal ladder. Claire pulled it off of the wall and hissed as a few blazing sparks of ember landed on her delicate, pale skin. Her pale blue eyes adjusted to the dimness of the light, and she slowly moved forward into the hallway in front of her whilst ignoring the scent of her burning flesh where the embers had landed.

 

Two male voices floated down the hallway towards her, and Claire strained her hearing to try and figure out what they were saying. They mentioned something about a baby, but they started coming closer to her, and the red haired woman ducked into the closest room off of the hallway to try and side.

 

Looking around the small room she had just entered, the T-Rex Queen took a few steps into it and rammed her stomach into a high legged table. Letting out a soft grunt of pain, she looked down and held the torch above her so she could see what items were laying on the table. Her pale blue eyes locked on a small journal laying on the table, and her free hand reached out to pick it up.

 

Claire found a spot on the wall to place her torch, and she sat down beside it so the light from the flames could shine down on the journal in her hands. She slowly opened it, coughing as a cloud of dust came off of the pages, and she cleared it away before bending down to look at it.

 

‘ _August 27, 1994_

_‘My name is Dr. Seth Brogan, and I am writing this journal to make sure that our experiments are running smoothly._

_‘For those of you reading this decades after I have started to write in this journal, you will be astonished at what exactly we have been doing here. While this idea was initially rejected by John Hammond himself, we still decided to use his research money to start the experiments that Dr. Woo wanted to conduct so badly._

_‘Firstly, we asked parents from the neighbouring islands such as Costa Rica if they would allow their children to be used in experimentation involving dinosaurs, but most of the families we asked expressed their disinterest in the idea of never seeing their family members again._

_‘Next, we asked people who visited Costa Rica from the United States of America, promising to pay them in full if they let us experiment on their children. There was one family in particular that we wanted to agree to this deal, and so we asked them about it. To our surprise, the five children agreed to the experimentation, and their parents reluctantly agreed._

_‘We gave them the large amount of money and left the parents in the marketplace, leading the five children back to the boat that would bring us back to Isla Nublar. All but one of them were excited about the experimentation, the oldest one wanting nothing to do with it, but when we asked her why she had decided to tag along with her younger siblings, she simply explained that they needed to be looked after by somebody who understood them._

_‘Their names were April, Blake, Clark, Darcy, and Elissa, but they fondly called themselves Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo, and the eldest sibling of the family asked us to call them by those names as well. When I asked them very politely why they named themselves after the NATO Phonetic Alphabet, Alpha explained that it was because they loved talking in code. They would click to each other in Morse code, leading us all to wonder and baffle at how fluently they all seemed to be. Even Charlie, the youngest of the group by being three years old, was more fluent in Morse code than he was in the American English that they had spoken back at home with their true family._

_‘Once we reached the island, we started our experimentation on them all, and it was truly amazing to see the changes in their behaviour. Instead of acting as regular siblings from an American family, they started to become a pack with Alpha as their leader and Bravo as their beta animal._

_‘When the real experiments began, we made Alpha go first with the final transformation so her siblings and pack members would see that there was nothing wrong with it. Her small, naked body shook as she stood in the middle small cell, and we all watched from the two-way mirror in wonder. The scales started appearing on her skin, and she grew bigger and different in shape and in colour until the transformation was complete. Alpha had become the first human in the entirety of existence to be able to turn into a Velociraptor as well._

_‘Instantly, she started letting out a series of clicking noises, and we realised too late that she was communicating with the four other children that had joined us in the small room. Bravo instantly grabbed his three younger siblings and held them against the corner, his back to them as he let out a string of clicks and growls back to Alpha. I noticed that the twelve year old boy was protecting his children, and I was the only one of the adults in the room to approach them—’_

 

Claire forced herself to close the journal, baffled at what she had just read. Charlie, Delta, and Echo, all very familiar names to her. The three raptors that had risked their lives to save her, Owen, and her nephews to fight against the terrifying Indominus Rex. These raptors hadn’t been born as raptors…

 

They were originally humans.

 

It made sense in the red haired woman’s head, and she slowly stood up from the rickety chair with the journal held tightly in her small and delicate hands. The four raptors that Owen had managed to tame could’ve found their humanity resting with the former Navy SEAL, and he would have been none the wiser to this. Did Mr. Masrani even know what was hiding down here?

 

Claire kept these thoughts to herself as she picked the torch back up, leaving the room and going back to the ladder. She hung the torch up where she had gotten it in the first place, and the red haired woman quickly went up the ladder. Once she was standing back on the surface of the island, she pressed the button to close the trapdoor, and she walked backwards.

 

“Claire?” The voice coming from her right made her stop, and the woman in question turned as she noticed him.

 

“Owen? Owen!” Claire exclaimed, running over to him and hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry for randomly disappearing, but I had this dream—”

 

“Babe, you scared me.” Owen interrupted, kissing her head. He pulled back enough to look into her eyes, and Claire could read in them that she had to stay quiet about her discovery. “Are you alright?”

 

“Of course I am.” She responded, slipping the small journal from her hands into his vest’s inside pocket. “Owen, what is this?” Claire held her left hand up, showing him the ring that she had discovered on her finger, and he blushed slightly.

 

“My promise to you.” He mumbled, taking her hands and kissing them before leading her back along the track to where the hospital building was. Once they had gotten further away from the Tyrannosaurus Rex’s old captivity spot, the former Navy SEAL stopped them both where they were.

 

“Owen, what happened in the year that I was out?” Claire asked softly, knowing that he had stopped them in a place that they wouldn’t be discovered by anybody or anything. She had had a feeling that there would be cameras and microphones around them by the entrance to the secret lab, but Owen clearly knew that they could talk freely here.

 

“You were pregnant.” Owen choked out, threading his fingers through hers and shaking his head. Claire let out a soft gasp, and she squeezed his hands.

 

“What happened, is everything okay?”

 

“Yes, you’re fine.”

 

“But what about the baby?”

 

Owen was silent at this question, and Claire could instantly tell that he was trying not to cry. She felt a sense of dread entering her body, and she shook her head.

 

“No, I didn’t lose it…did I?” The red haired woman asked silently, biting her lip, and her partner shook his head.

 

“They waited the standard nine months and then gave you a C-Section to take the baby out since you weren’t awake yet.” Owen started in a small voice, looking into Claire’s eyes with sadness deep in his own hazel gaze. “I got to hold her for a bit after they had cleaned her up—”

 

“Her?” Claire whispered quietly, her voice filled with the strangest mix of both wonder and sadness. “Is she…?”

 

“She’s beautiful, Claire.” Owen mumbled quietly, giving her a slight smile, and Claire’s heartbeat sped up in her chest in anticipation. The tall man let out a heavy sigh, and she feared the worst. “I named her Ellie, like I said I wanted to before all of this happened. Elissa Claire Grady is her full name, and she’s as beautiful as her mother is.”

 

Claire’s eyes slipped shut as Owen let go of one of her hands, his now free hand caressing her pale cheek softly. The red haired woman leaned into his hand, her pale blue eyes falling shut for a moment before opening back up to look at him.

 

“Where is she?” Claire asked quietly, knowing that she wouldn’t like the answer.

 

“The doctors took her.” Owen replied, letting out a shaky sigh and shaking his head once. “They said that giving them our daughter for experimentation was payment for keeping you alive for however long you were laying in that hospital bed.”

 

“They took her?” Claire asked, horrified that the doctors would do that, and Owen nodded.

 

“They took her, right in front of me.” The former Navy SEAL pulled her into his arms, and Claire didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his waist tightly.

 

“I never wanted to use protection because the doctors back in the States told me that I couldn’t have children.” Claire whispered, shaking her head as she buried her face into his muscular chest. “To find out after a year long coma that I could get pregnant…I can’t believe it.” Owen stayed silent for a moment, pressing his lips to her red hair, and then he spoke softly back down to her.

 

“They’re telling us to get off the island for good.” He said, shaking his head and wrapping his strong arms around her delicate form. “We can’t even stay in the bungalow, Claire. I…I haven’t lived anywhere else. I don’t know what to—”

 

“The first thing we’re going to do is get our baby girl back.” Claire said firmly, making sure that Owen could hear her even with her face pressed against his chest. “Then we’re going to shut down their experiments for good.” Owen slowly pulled back, tilting Claire’s face up to his.

 

“But how in the hell are we going to do that?” He asked quietly. Claire just gave her partner a smirk, determination set deep into her bones at this point.

  
“We’re going to bring in the assets. Meaning, my nephews.”


End file.
